Phase One : Iron Man
by EvermoreElements
Summary: ON HOLD Characters watch the MCU : Iron Man.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the MCU.

 **The Phases**

A room which was set up just like a movie theatre flashed a bright white as a large group of people feel into the seats which faced a dark screen.

Everyone was dazed, and they blinked at each other in confusion. Who were these people? How did they end up here?

"You were all brought here to watch a film or series of films," a voice said and everyone looked for this voice, "now, I want you to introduce yourselves and where you were when you were brought here."

"I'm Rhodey and I was in a convoy that had just been attacked," and the evidence was all over him in forms of blood, dust, and sand.

"I'm Happy, and I was waiting at the airport for my employer," said the man next to him.

"I'm Pepper Potts and I'm Tony Stark's Secretary," said Pepper.

"For those who don't know who I am, I'm Tony Stark, and I am currently being kidnapped." The people who introduced themselves before looked at Tony in shock, who only shrugged. Personally, he didn't want to be kidnapped, but what could you do?

"I' Steve Rogers, and I was leading a group of men I had just rescued back to the main camp."

"I'm Bucky Barnes, and I was planning the best way to kill my best friend." The two men grinned at each other.

"I'm Clint, codename Hawkeye, and I was eating a nice slice of pizza" the next man smirked, fingering a bow that lay across his lap. The women next to him.

"I'm Natasha, code name Black Widow, and what I was doing is classified."

"My name is Bruce Banner, and I am on the run."

"I am Thor, Son of Odin and I was arguing with the All Father."

"Wait, as in the Thor, God Thor?"  
"T'is I."  
"Wow."

"Hello, I'm Sam, and I was training."

"I'm Scott, and I'm in prison, hence the clothes." Sam found himself moving away from Scott a little, who know what the guy had done to get landed in prison.

"I'm Hank Pym, and I was minding my own business." Tony turned, "Hank Pym, the Hank Pym?"

"Yeah, what is it to you Stark?" Tony only shook his head.

"I'm Hope, and I was at work."

The green lady came next.

"I'm Gamora, and I was on a mission."

"I'm Peter and I was doing stuff." Stuff being he was sitting in the Milano, listening to music.

"Why are you green?" a woman at the back asked.

"Where are you all from?" Gamora asked.

"Earth" they said.

"Yeah, I'm not from there." That settled it.

"I am Drax and I was also in prison."

"There's an alien prison?" asked Scott. The future Guardians of the Galaxy nodded.

"Awesome."

"I'm Rocket, and I ain't any of your businesses."

"I am Groot."

"I am Maria Hill, and what I was doing is classified information."

"I am Fury, and I was busy."

"I am agent Coulson, and I was doing paper work."

"My name is Peter Parker, and I was doing homework with Uncle Ben. Who is probably worried about me. I should really go back." He made to stand and find the exit, but found that he was glued to his seat. Everyone else tried and found the same.

"I am Peggy Carter, and I was waiting for Captain Rogers to return from the rescue mission."

Down in the front row, Bucky mouthed "Captain?" at Steve, who pretended he didn't see.

"I'm Howard Stark, enough said."

"My name is Darcy and was working on a paper for university."

"My name is Jane, and I was looking for an intern." Darcy smiled at her.

"They call me Vision and I was talking to Wanda."

"I'm Wanda" waved the girl next to him.

"You sound familiar?" said Tony, looking up at Vision.

"There is a reason for that, which I will not reveal just yet."

"Erm ... Hi, my name is Maggie and I was having dinner with my family."

"I'm Paxton, and I was with Maggie and her daughter, Cassie."

"I'm Dr Strange, and I had just finished a surgery."

"And I'm Christine, and I was drinking some coffee."

After everyone had finished, the black screen lite up as the lights went down and a movie seemed to start playing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the MCU.

 **Phase One: Iron Man  
1\. Tony Stark**

 **The screen opens to show a desert plain, stretching as far as the eye can see, before it lowers itself to a trail of Humvees, one of which is blaring "Back in Black."**

Tony groaned. This was right before his kidnapped. God, he was in so much pain. Blood was still on his shirt, which he really needed to get looked at.

 **Inside one of the Humvee, Tony Stark sat back, holding a glass of an expensive drink, in a suit and sunglasses, as he looked at the three people he sat with.**

 **Two of the military men were giving him funny looks, and one of them was driving.**

 **TONY : I feel like you're driving me to a court-material. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull me over and snuff me. What, you're not allow to talk? (Turns to the young man sitting next to him.) Hey, Forrest!**

"When was this?" asked Peggy, knowing that Tony was the son of her friend.

"Just before I get kidnapped."

 **Forrest : We can talk, Sir.**

 **Tony : Oh I see, so it's personal.**

The audience awkwardly chuckled.

 **Driver : No, you intimate them.**

Pepper snorted. Tony raised an eyebrow at them.

"You will never, ever intimidate me" she smirked. Tony smiled.

"Never, Mrs Potts" he flirted.

 **It was clearly a female soldier, which shocked Tony, as he stared at her in awe.**

 **Tony : Good God, you're a woman. I honestly couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologise, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first.**

"Women cannot be soldiers" said Bucky. Steve chocked, and elbowed him to tell him to shut up. Peggy only raised her eyebrows.

 **The two male solider were clearly trying not to laugh while the woman was smiling.**

 **Driver : I'm an airman.**

 **Tony : Well, you have, actually excellent bone structure there. I'm having a hard time not looking at you now, is that weird?**

"Yes, Tony" said Rhodey, "that is very weird. And slightly sexist."

Tony only shrugged.

 **The woman grinned as the men snorted.**

 **Tony: C'mon, it's okay. Laugh!**

 **They all laughed, the atmosphere a lot healthier now.**

 **Tony : Hey! (He raised his glass in merriment)**

 **Passenger : Sir, I have a question to ask. (He turns to look at Tony sitting behind him.)**

 **Tony : Yes! Please!**

 **Passenger : Is it true you went twelve for twelve with last year's Maxim cover models?**

Pepper rolled her eyes. That was a long fortnight.

 **Tony removed his sunglasses to answer the highly important question.**

 **Tony : That is an excellent question. Yes, and no, unfortunately March and I had a scheduling conflict, but the Christmas cover was twins. (He smirked) Anything else?**

 **Forrest raises his hand.**

Happy looked confused.

"Why did he raise his hand?" he asked Tony.

"I honestly have no idea" answered Tony.

 **Tony : You're kidding me with the hand up, right?**

 **Forrest : Is it cool is I take a picture with you?**

"Aw, he's a little fan boy" teased Natasha, shocking Fury, "I do have humour you know, I'm not a complete monster."

 **Tony : Yes, it's very cool.**

 **Forrest : All right!**

 **Forrest grabbed a camera from his pocket and handed it to the passenger in front and he and Tony leaned in for a picture together. Forrest held up two fingers in a peace sign.**

 **Tony : I don't want to see this on your MySpace page. Please, no gang signs.**

 **Forrest lowers his fingers.**

 **Tony : No, throw it up, I'm kidding.**

 **Forrest puts the sign up with a smile.**

 **Tony : Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace.**

"Same" said quite a few voices in the audience.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked Scott.

 **Forrest : C'mon (To the passenger, who was fiddling with camera buttons) C'mon. Just click it, don't change any of the setting, just ...**

 **A loud explosion echoed.**

Those we were not involved in world war 2 (or any war for that matter), jumped.

"You're human explosions look quite fun" said Rocket smirking. People backed away from him.

 **The humvee which was in front of theirs was flipped. The driver slammed on the brakes and started shouting orders no one could understand.**

 **Tony : What's going on?**

 **Gunfire started to ring out. Tony tried to sit up.**

 **Driver : Contact left! (She loaded up her gun and prepared for war. She opened, climbed out and was shot down at once.)**

People flinched. She had gone from laughing to dying in a matter of a minutes.

 **Passenger : Jimmy! Stay with Stark! (He jumped into battle.)**

 **Forrest : Stay down!**

 **(He shoved Tony as far down as possible.)**

 **Outside, the passenger soldier was shot down and killed.**

As did he.

 **Forrest : Son of a Bitch! (He loaded his gun and climbed out.)**

 **Tony : Wait, wait, wait. Give me a gun!**

 **Forrest : Stay here! (He got gunned down at once as the side of the humvee filled with bullet holes.)**

Pepper actually sobbed. He was young, really young. Tony patted her on the back.

"Want to see me do something really stupid?" he asked her in a low voice.

"Not really" she cried. But she still looked up at the screen.

 **Tony looked on in horror and looked around, scared. The other humvees were filling with smoke. He opened the door and threw himself out. He ducked for cover, hiding behind a large boulder for protection. Smoke filled the air and bullets sang threw the air, although nobody could be seen. Tony withdrew his phone, and started texting.**

 **Tony's texting stopped as a bomb landed next to him, declaring itself property of Stark Industries. Tony's eyes widened as he got up to run away, but before he could, it exploded and he went sailing through the air. He landed harshly on his back.**

 **Tony gasped and groaned as he looked down at his chest to see his shirt turning red. He unbottoned the shirt to show the hole filled bullet proof vest with large stain.**

Pepper immediately filled with fright as she turned to her boss, and ripped open the bullet proof vest to see a tonne of tiny holes filling his chest up like a colander.

"Tony?" she whispered, as everyone stared in shock. Pepper ran a hand down in, blood wasn't running.

"It seems like time was frozen when we arrived here. No longer bleeding to death. Although, it seems like I have my own movie, so I must survive" said Tony.

"Shut up" whispered Pepper, then she said it louder. Tony looked at her.

"If you die, I will drag you back and then kill you myself" she threatened.

 **He lay his head with a pained groan and the screen went white.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the MCU.

 **Phase One: Iron Man  
1\. Tony Stark**

 **Through the white, voices could be heard. A foreign language spoke rapidly.**

"What language is that?" Steve asked, no one answered. They were too busy being in shock.

 **A yellow cloth seemed to appear before disappearing into a dirty brown bag that was lifted from Tony sweaty head. He blinked in the sudden light and saw that he was surrounded by guns, pointing right at him.**

 **Across from him, a video camera was recording.**

Tony felt his breath catch. Was he being held for ransom? He felt a hand grab his and he looked down to see Pepper's hand enclosing his. He looked at her to see tears in her eyes, that she was trying to hide.

 **The shot widened and Tony was in the centre of a group of five men, clearly terriorists. Tony's shirt was gone and he upper body was wrapped in medical gauze.**

Rhodey seriously doubted that those were clean bandages. And why would they try to kill him? Only to help him and then hold him ransom? That dosen't make sense at all. He looked over at Tony and saw his blood covered clothes.

"Tony" he called, removing his jacket. Tony looked at him, and accepted the jacket, hiding the holes in his chest.

 **The screen went black, and filled with the worlds IRON MAN.**

"What the hell is Iron Man?" asked Happy. Everyone looked at Tony, who looked just as confused as anyone.

"Maybe" said Howard, "it's a man made of Iron."

No one felt the need to say "duh."

 **36 Hours Earlier, Las Vegas**

 **Narrator : Tony Stark! Visionary. Genius. American Patruit. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark...**

"Wait, you're my son?" Howard asked, standing from his seat to look at Tony, who was sitting in the front row.

"I thought that was obvious?" Tony asked. Everyone else nodded, recognizing the connection.

"Are you sure that your a genius?" Peggy asked. Steve snorted. Howard glared at her before turning back to Tony.

"Whose your mother?"

"You'll probably find out" said Tony, turning back to the screen. Howard sat back down, still in shock.

 **... quickly stole the spotlight with his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen, he graduated summa cum laude from MIT. Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder, until at age twenty - one the prodigal son returns, and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries.**

"I'm dead?" Howard whispered.

"Yes" said Tony, eyes still on the screen.

"And what of your mother?" Peggy asked.

"Dead, too" said Tony. Peggy frowned. It sounded like Tony was on his own since he was a teenager.

 **The audience that had appeared on the screen during the speech, applauded and the view rested on a man in the audience and another who was standing on the stage.**

 **Narrator : With the keys to the kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy, creating smarter weapons, advanced robotic, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and by protecting America, and her interests around the globe.**

Pepper smiled. She still remembered the day she was hired. Pepper had noticed that Tony's then assistant was stealing money from him, little by little. As soon as she found out (she was an intern in finance at this point) she reported it to her supervisor. He then told Tony, who asked to see Pepper and his assistant. He had his assistant arrested, and every penny she stole was to be donated to a charity of Pepper's choice. Then he hired Pepper on the spot.

 **The introduction ended and a spotlight was placed on a podium and the man who stood in front of the microphone. The words Ceasar's Place were painted in calligraphy across the podium.**

"Rhodey" cheered Tony, much to the army man's embarrassment.

 **Rhodey : As liaison to Stark Industries, I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honour to present this year Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark.**

 **The audience applaude again, and music begins to play. But nobody comes onto the stage. Rhodey looks into the audience.**

 **Rhodey : Tony?**

 **Obadiah Stane shakes his head, and stands up to head to the stage.**

"If you look carefully, you can see when Rhodey slowly started to plan to murder me" Tony joked. Then he rememeber what was going on in his real time. Pepper glared at him.

"My mad" he surrendered.

 **Stane : Thank you Colonel (he takes the award and looks at it) Oh, this is, ah, this is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much, this is wonderful...**

"That award isn't for you" frowned Wanda, staring at the man. She hasn't met him, so something must've happened to him.

"I didn't want it" joked Tony.

 **Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honoured I am, and, ah, what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know, the best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working.**

The people that knew Tony couldn't hold their laughter in.

"What's so funny about that?" asked Bucky.

"The only time Tony does any real work is when he is in his personal lab with his robots. He sleeps through meetings and hates to design things outside his lab" said Pepper, "are you going to design a lab in your new New York tower you're planning?"

"If I survive, probably, but Dum-E and the guys will stay in Malibu" said Tony.

 **The scene shifts to show Tony in a casino.**

 **He was playing roulette, surrounded by women in very little clothing. Happy hovered nearby.**

"You look so uncomfortable" said Maggie.

"It's part of my job" said Happy.

 **Tony had just thrown a pair of dice onto the table, and he jabbed Happy happily.**

 **Tony : Come on!**

 **He turned to talk to the women but another captured his attention by placing her handson his shoulders and down his chest.**

 **Tony : We should just stay till morning.**

 **Rhodey appears out of nowhere, clearly upset, and right in Tony' s face.**

"Uh oh" said Pepper, with a small smile on her face.

 **Rhodey : You are unbelievable.**

 **Tony : Oh, no! Did they rope you into this?**

 **Rhodey : Nobody roped me into anything. But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honoured.**

 **Tony : Of course, I'd be deeply honoured. And it's you, and it's great, so what are we doing? Uh, we have one more round and ...**

 **Rhodey : Here it is. (He passes Tony the award, who takes it)**

 **Tony : ... There it is. That was easy. Look, I'm so sorry ...**

"Why are we best friends?" Rhodey asked.

"Because you've been together since you were roommates at college" said Vision, "and then you both went to university together."

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Tony asked.

"I don't come into the story for several more years" said Vision.

 **Rhodey : Yeah, it's okay.**

 **Tony : Look at that (He barely looked at the award before giving to one of his women), that's uh, somthing else - don't have any of these floating around. (he picked up the dice again) Give me hand, will you? (he offered the hand holding the dice to one of his women, who smirked and blew lightly) Okay you too (he offered the hand to Rhodey).**

 **Rhodey : I don't blow on a man's dice.**

"But I'm not any man, now am I?" asked Tony, fluttering his eyes lids. Rhodey rolled his eyes.

 **Tony : Come on, honeybear!**

"Honeybear?" snorted Scott, struggling to breathe.

"He's called me anything he can think of. I was, technically, his first best friend. If you don't include Jarvis" said Rhodey.

"Jarvis?" asked Peggy, she turned to Howard, "you're butler."

"The very same!" declared Tony.

 **Rhodey : I'm not blowing (he slapped Tony's hand, sending the dice onto the table).**

 **Tony : There it is! We've got Colonel Rhodes' roll and -**

 **The dice rolled and ended up with Snake eyes.**

 **Tony : - That's what happened. Yeah, well, worse things have happened. I think we're going to be okay. Collar me up!**

 **Tony and his followers left the casion.**

 **Rhodey : This is where I exit.**

 **Tony : All right!**

 **Rhodey : Tomorrow, don't be late!**

 **Tony : Yeah, you can count on it.**

 **Rhodey : I'm serious!**

 **Tony : I know, I know.**

 **The group bypass people in customes and Tony casually hands the award to Ceasar.**

"He deserved it more than I did" joked Tony.

 **Tony : Render unto Ceasar that which is Ceasar's. There you go!**

 **Tony started to approach his black car, Happy right beside him and the rest right behind him. He was about to climb in when a woman's voice stopped him.**

 **Christine : Mr Stark!**

When Pepper saw her, she smirked. Rhodey saw this and asked : "Pepper, what did you do to her?" Tony turned to her.

"Not much, I was just a good assistant."

 **Tony stops and turns to Happy..**

 **Christine : Excuse me Mr Stark. Christine Everhart, Vanity Fair Magazine. Could I ask you a couple of questions?**

 **Happy : She's cute.**

 **Tony : She's all right?**

 **Happy nodded and Tony turned around, a smile on his face.**

 **Tony : Hi ...**

 **Christine : Hi.**

 **Tony : Hey, okay. Go.**

 **Christine (smiling) ; You've been the Da Vinci of our time. What do you say to that?**

 **Tony : Absolutely ridiculous. I don't paint.**

"I pay people to do that" he joked.

 **Christine : And what do you say to your other nickname. The Merchant of Death?**

 **Tony : That's not bad. Let me guess : Berkeley?**

 **Christine : Brown, actually.**

 **Tony : Well, Ms Brown. It's an imperfect world, but it's the only one we're got. I guarantee, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace. I'll start making bricks and beanies for baby hospitals.**

"Is that true?" asked Steve.

"Not really, but I know that if I no longer wished to make weapons, I will find some good use for my money" said Tony.

 **Christine : Rehearse that much?**

 **Tony : Every night in the mirror before bedtime.**

 **Christine : I'd like to see that.**

 **Tony : I'd like to show you firsthand.**

 **Christine : All I want is a serious answer.**

 **Tony : Okay, here's serious. (Tony arm's folded) My old man had a philosophy : peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy.**

Howard smirked. He came up with that a few days ago, never really had a chance to use it.

 **Christine : That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks.**

 **Tony : My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero.**

 **Christine : And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering.**

 **Tony : Tell me (pulling off his glasses) Do you plan to report on the millions we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from starvation with our teleprompts? All those breakthrough - military funding, honey.**

 **Christine : Wow. Do you ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?**

 **Tony : I'm prepared to lose a few with you.**

 **The next scene showed the two of them making out on Tony's bed, Christine already half dressed and they rolled around.**

The guys cheered while the women rolled their eyes. Pepper, once again, smirked. She loved dealing with one night stands who were too big for their slutty shoes.

 **Christine was lying, naked but covered, on a bed when the windows opened by themselves.**

 **JARVIS : Good morning!**

"What was that?" yelled Howard.

"My 21st century old man" laughed Tony, happy to hear the familiar voice. Sounded a little like the red guy up back, but Tony shook his head. He seriously doubted that the two were related.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the MCU.

 **Phase One: Iron Man**

 **Christine was startled awake by the voice, and she wrapped the sheet around herself, looking around and out the giant windows.**

Howard whistled.

 **JARVIS : It's seven am. The weather in Malibu is seventy - two degress with scattered clouds, the surf conditions are fair with waist to shoulder high lines, and high tide will be at ten fifty - two am...**

"Who is that talking?" asked Bucky.

"My house" answered Tony, with a smirk on his face.

 **The view shifted to show the whole house, hanging over a cliff overlooking the ocean.**

"Wow" whispered a few members of the audience. What they wouldn't give to have a view like that.

"Seen better" said Clint, thinking of his farm with his family.

 **Christine was wandering around the house in one of Tony's shirts, looking for the man.**

 **Christine : Tony! Hey, Tony?**

 **Christine saw a door a blue screen next to it. She approached and touched it. It beeped.**

 **JARVIS : You are not authorised to access this area.**

"Okay, for those who are confused. My house and majority of my technology is run by my AI, JARVIS, and he and Pepper together help run my life" said Tony.

 **Christine : Jesus (She took a step back.)**

 **Pepper : That's JARVIS. He runs the house.**

 **Pepper stood behind her, in a smart suit and her hair tied up in a pony and was smiling like the professional she was.**

Tony cheered while Pepper blushed.

 **Pepper : I've got your clothes here. They've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go.**

 **Christine : You must be the famous Pepper Potts.**

 **Pepper (smiling) : Indeed I am.**

 **Christine (taking clothes back) : After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning.**

Tony frowned. Was she really trying to undermine Pepper Potts? Nobody did that, and had their dignity in tack for long afterwards.

 **Pepper (unfazed) : I do anything and everything that Mr Stark requries. Including occasionally taking out the trash. Will that be all?**

Laughter filled the audience. Tony grinned, Pepper was the best.

 **Downstairs, in Tony's personal lab, was the man himself. He was working on one of his cars, with loud music blaring around the room.**

"What is that racket?" complained Howard, rubbing his ears.

"That is music, old man" laughed Tony, singing along.

 **Tony : Give me an exploded view. (He sat at one his desks, with a holographic screen in front of him.)**

 **JARVIS : Compression in cylinder three appears to be low.**

 **Tony : Log that.**

 **Pepper made her way down the stairs, a phone attached to her ear and blue folder held in her other hand. Pepper pressed her passcode on the glass and made her way into the room. The music went quiet as she approached Tony.**

"JARVIS, always so polite" she smiled at Tony.

"I'll always be his favourite" he replied.

 **Pepper: ... I'm going to try again right now.**

 **Tony : Please don't turn down my music.**

 **Pepper : I'll keep you posted. (She hung up her phone, and immediately started talking to Tony) You are supposed to be halfway around the world right ...**

 **Tony : How'd she take it?**

 **Pepepr : Like a champ.**

"I'm sure" he grinned, she probably ran from the house with her tail between her legs. And she had nothing for her article.

 **Tony : Why're you trying to hustle me out of here?**

 **Pepper : Your flight was sheduled to leave an hour and a half ago.**

 **Tony : It's funny, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it would just wait for me to get there ...**

 **Pepper : Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of the door.**

"One minute, Tony move, next minute, I tell you some things first" moaned Tony. Pepper looked at him. He muttered an apology.

 **Tony (as if Pepper hadn't spoken) : I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive? (He turned around.)**

 **Pepper : Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings - do you want it? Yes, or no?**

 **Tony : (Bending down to wipe down his table) Is it a good representation of his spring period?**

 **Pepper: Um no, the Springs was actually neighborhood in which he lived and worked ...**

Bucky yawned and Steve elbowed him in the ribs.

"Aw, that hurt" he complained.

 **Tony : So?**

 **Pepper : ... not spring like the season. I think it's a fair example, um ... I think it's incredibly overpriced.**

 **Tony : (Standing up and moving to another area of his workshop) I need it. Buy it. Store it.**

"Like father, like son" laughed Peggy. Howard looked at her, and shrugged.

 **Pepper : (Smiling) Okay. The MIT commencement speech ...**

 **Tony: ... is in June. Please don't harangue me about this stuff.**

 **Pepper : Well, they're haranguing me, so ... I'm going to say yes.**

"I am the perfect assistant" laughed Pepper, she honestly found it amazing to watch herself work.

 **Tony : Deflect and absorb, don't transmit back to me.**

 **Pepper : I need to sign this before you leave. (She started to go through her folder).**

 **Tony : What are you trying to rid of me for? You have plans?**

 **Pepper : As a matter of fact, I do. (She opened the folder and handed a pen to Tony, who stared at her.)**

"Aw, pouty Tony" chuckled Rhodey.

"I don't like it when she has plans" he answered his best friend.

 **Tony : I don't like it when you have plans.**

 **Pepper : I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday.**

 **Tony : (Having forgotten) It's your birthday?**

"You clearly aren't a good boss" said Maggie, "forgetting her birthday like that."

"It's okay. In our contract, on my birthday and Christmas I'm allowed to buy whatever I want out of Tony's account" said Pepper. Maggie's mouth dropped and she turned to look at Paxton.

"I'm not that rich" he answered.

 **Pepper : Yes.**

 **Tony. I knew that - already?!**

 **Pepper : Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year.**

Peggy bit her lip. She could recognize young love anywhere. She glanced at Steve.

 **Tony : Well, get yourself something nice from me.**

 **Pepper : I already did.**

 **Tony : (smiling) And?**

 **Pepper : Oh, it was very nice. Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr Stark.**

 **Tony : (flirting) You're welcome, Ms Potts.**

"Are you two flirting?" asked Natasha.

"No" the two of them stuttered.

 **Tony : (quickly drinking from a drink) Okay. (and he went to get ready.)**


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer : I Do Not Own The MCU or Iron Man._

 **Phase Series  
Phase One : Iron Man**

 **Chapter Five**

 **A silver sports was tearing down the road, at a frantic speed, with a sensible black sedan trying to keep up.**

Happy groaned while Tony cheered.

 **The silver car pulled up at the airport, next to his plane, with the black sedan quickly stopping right next to it. Tony and Happy got out the cars and the scene revealed Rhodey standing at the door to the plane, clearly not a happy man.**

Rhodey rolled his eyes. Tony was never going to change. Then he frowned, and remembered that Tony in real life was being kidnapped and tortured. If he survives, Tony Stark would be a different man.

 **Tony : (To Happy) Hey, you good. I thought I lost you back there.**

 **Happy : You did sir! (He headed to the back of the sedan to get Tony's bags out of the boot.) I had to cut across Muholland.**

"I know all the sort cuts" laughed Happy, "have to."

 **Tony : (climbing the steps) I gotcha, I gotcha.**

 **Rhodey : What's wrong with you? (He flung his arms into the air.)**

"Where do we start?" asked Tony, seriously considering the question.

"We don't have enough time" laughed Pepper.

 **Tony : What?**

 **Rhodey : Three hours.**

 **Tony : I got caught doing a piece for Vanity fair.**

Rhodey snorted. Peggy was starting to see more and more of Howard in there.

 **Rhodey :For three hours? For three hours you got me standing here. (Tony walked passed him and into the plane.)**

 **Tony : Waiting on you now. Let's go, come on.**

"How haven't you killed him yet?" asked Stephen.

"He's my best friend, I would not trade him for the world" said Rhodey.

"It helps that I can afford the world" joked Tony.

 **Happy walked on the plane. Rhodey sighed, and followed the two men on board.**

 **Tony : Wheels up, rock and roll!**

 **A shot of the plane shooting up into the air, and then the shot changed into the inside of the plane.**

 **A stewardess in a blue suit with a matching blue hat was pouring Tony a drink, smiling while she did**

"She'll be dancing soon" said Rhodey, clearly remembering the woman. Christine threw him a weirded out look.

"It's a Stark private jet" said Rhodey as if that explained everything.

 **Tony : Whatcha reading Platypus? (The stewardess walked away)**

 **Rhodey did have his nose in something, just so he wouldn't have to look at Tony.**

 **Rhodey : Nothing. (He still refused to look at Tony.)**

"I think I hurt his feelings" Tony whispered to Pepper.

"Yeah, you think so" she teased.

 **Tony : Come on, sour patch ...**

 **Rhodey : Not sour.**

 **Tony : (Pouting) Don't be mad. I said I was sorry.**

 **An attractive brunette stewardess walked up to them and with a cheery : Good morning Mr Stark.**

 **Rhodey : Told you, you don't need to apologize ...**

 **Tony : (To the stewardess) Hi, I told him I was sorry ...**

 **Rhodey : ... I'm not mad...**

 **The Stewardess : Hot tap?**

 **Rhodey : ... cause I'm indifferent right now.**

"Isn't that the same thing" said Howard and Tony.

"No" said Peggy and Rhodey.

 **Tony : (To the stewardess) Yes, please.**

 **She handed him a rolled up cloth-napkin before she walked out of sight.**

 **Rhodey : It's just, I know you don't respect yourself, so I know you don't respect me. I'm just your babysitter ...**

"I have tonnes of respect for you" argued Tony.

 **Tony : I do respect you.**

 **Rhodey : ... and so any time you need your diaper changed - thank you - let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?**

"I'll get my own bottle, thank you very much" said Tony.

 **The stewardess had returned with plates and another napkin for Rhodey**

 **Tony : Hey, heat up a sake will you?**

 **The Stewardess : Yes, Mr Stark.**

"My own bottle" Tony smirked.

 **Rhodey : (Clearly unhappy) No! What are you talk ... we're not drinking, we're working right now!**

 **Tony : You can't have sushini without a sake.**

 **Rhodey : (as the brunette stewardess walked out and the blonde stewardess returned with a bottle) And you are constitutionally incapable of being responsible.**

 **Tony : It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap ...**

 **The Stewardess : (with a bright smile) Hot sake?**

 **Tony : Yes, two please.**

 **The stewardess began to pour the drinks.**

 **Rhodey : No, miss, I'm not drinking. I don't want any.**

"They never listen to me" sighed Rhodey.

"I know, I still don't see why you always fight it" laughed Tony.

 **Suddenly, Tony and Rhodey were sitting on a couch with a screen playing a music video behind them, and Rhodey drunk out of his head.**

Rhodey hung his head in his hands, groaning.

 **Rhodey : ... and that's what I'm talking about, when I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize?**

A lot of the audience laughed.

 **Tony took a drink and looked at Rhodey.**

 **Rhodey : I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!**

 **The stewardess were dancing with their clothes rearranged to please the two men. Tony wanted to watch them but Rhodey want Tony to talk to him.**

"Come on man" laughed Bucky, "Stark's kid clearly wants to watch the pretty dancers."

 **Tony : Hey, you know what. I'm not like you, I'm not ...**

 **Rhodey : (slurring his words) No, no, you don't have to be like me. But you are more than what you are, you just can't see it.**

 **Tony : (gesturing to the women) Can you excuse me I'm a bit distracted here.**

 **Rhodey : No, no, man. You keep being distracted right now ...**

 **A brief shot of the plane landing and the onto a military base with humvees, soldiers in uniforms and crates and trucks.**

 **The words "Bagram Air Base Afganistan" floated on the screen.**

Tony took a deep breath.

 **Tony, dressed to the nines in an expensive business suit, made his way of the plane to a crowd of high ranking officers.**

 **Tony : (shaking one of the men's hands) General.**

 **General : Welcome Mr Stark. I look forward to your weapons presentation.**

"Yeah, she's was a beauty" said Tony.

 **Tony started to shake the others hands and then the image changed to Tony standing in front of a different crowd (Rhodey included), in the middle of a demonstration.**

 **Tony : Is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it to much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Fredom lie. It's the first missile system to incorporate our preprietary repulsor technology. 'They' say the best weapon is the one you never have to fire. I repectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire once. That's how dad did it, that how America does it, and it's worked out pretty well. Find an excuse to let one of these of the chain (he pointed to his side where a triple rocket was sitting on its base) and I personally guarantee you, the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves.**

 **He gestured and the rocket bagan to move, pointing toward the sky. The rockets stormed into the sky one by one. While up in the air, small rockets came apart from the bigger rockets, followed by serveral more as they drove through the air toward a mountain side.**

"Holy mother" whispered Steve, sure glad that they don't have that kind of weaponry in the war.

 **Tony : For your consideration, The Jericho.**

 **The missiles landed as he raised his arms and the sky darkened with smoke. An echo of the explosion went through the air, sending the men stumbling a little.**

 **Tony opened a case with his logo on it, to reveal two wine bottles. Tony took a glass, poured himself some and took a sip.**

"You really shouldn't drink so much" said Maggie.

 **Tony : I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of five hundred million of more. To peace (he raised his glass and drank it, the men cheered as they helped themselves).**

 **Tony pulled out his phone, a phone of his own design.**

 **On the screen, Obadiah Stane appeared, lying shirtless in his bed.**

"He's still alive?" asked Howard.

"Yep" said Tony.

 **Tony : Obie, what are you doing up?**

 **Obadiah : I couldn't sleep until I found out how it went, how'd it go?**

 **Tony : Went great, (he approached one of the humvees), looks like it's going to be an early christmas.**

 **Obadiah : Hey! Way to go my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?**

 **Tony : Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you? (he climbed into the humvee, attention entirely on his phone.)**

 **Obadiah : G'night Tony. (He hung up).**

 **Rhodey : Hey, Tony!**

 **Tony : (leaning out of the window with a smirk) I'm sorry, this is the fun-vee. The humdum-vee is back there (he pointed behind him).**

"I'll see you when I rescue you" Rhodey said to the screen. He then looked at Tony.

"Because no matter how long I have to look, I will find you" he said to Tony.

 **Rhodey : Nice job. (he back away as the driver started up and move away).**

 **The shot of the humvee driving the desert was shone before the humvee blew up.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Marvel.

 **Phase One  
** ~Iron Man~

Pepper's hand found its way into Tony, who held it just as tight. Howard, although he didn't know his future son, found himself worried while Peggy bit her lip. He was her future nephew after all.

 **The screen fades between dark and light, voices, garbled are speaking in foreign language. The lights flicker as Tony is shown to be thrashing against a restraining belt. The shot shows a bloodied scalpel and blood spattered hands. Then Tony's heaving chest and a boiler plate. Then a man, the man who is performing the surgery, yells in Arabic and Tony is pushed against the table, a rag pressed to his face.**

"What on earth are they doing to you?" asked Christine, shocked while Stephen looked on in horror.

 **He blacks out.**

"Oh, Tony" sighed Rhodey. Everyone else stared at the screen. Maggie was crying into Paxton's shoulder, no one should have to go through what Tony will be going through when he finally leaves this strange place they found themselves in.

 **Tony wakes up later one, disoriented. A tube is coming out his nose and he looks around and the man from earlier, humming a tune as he shaves. Next the bed the injured spots man spots a jug of water.**

 **Tony tries to speak but can't due to the nasal tube. Tony grabs the IV attached to his arm and reaches for the water, but is stopped by another wire. The wire runs from his chest bandages.**

"What the hell" whispered Stephen. Christine's face had gone white, as did most of the people there. Tony was trying not to look, staring at Pepper to try and keep himself calm.

 **YINSEN: I wouldn't do that if I were you.**

 **Tony follows the wire with his hands and finds that it is hooked up to a car battery.**

Quill started swearing while Stephen nearly threw up.

Tony finally turned to look but Pepper pulled him back to looking at her.

"You will not like what you are about to see" she warned him. Tony closed his eyes, took a deep breath and nodded.

"I know" he whispered, "but I have to see." Pepper frowned, tears forming in her eyes but letting go of him. Tony turned to look and started swearing.

"You taught him those" said Howard to Peggy. She smirked, still a little pale, and said: "Damn right I will."

 **He starts attacking the chest bandages, starting to freak out. Yinsen turns to face as Tony see the chest wound. He fainted.**

"I would've fainted too" said Gamora, "if I was attached to a large battery like that. My sister had most of her body replaced with cybernetics and it was torture growing up with my father for both of us."

Tony nodded, still in shock that he was going to be attached to a car battery.

But he was Tony Stark, and he would find a way to save himself.

 **He wakes later to find Yinsen stirring a bubbling pot over a furnace. He glances to Tony, who was waking up on the cot with** **fresh bandages.**

"At least he re bandaged them, keeping the wound clean. Man has had medical experience" said Stephen. Tony found himself rubbing at his bloodied chest. The blood was still frozen in time, but the already split blood smear under Rhodey's jacket. The tiny holes could be felt. Tony removed his hand and went back to watching his own movie.

 **TONY: What have you done to me?**

 **YINSEN: What did I do? I removed what I would, but there's a lot left headed for your atrial septum. Do you want a souvenir?**

 **He tosses a jar with bloody bars in it to Tony. Tony stares at the shrapnel and, disgusted, allows it to drop to the ground.**

"How morbid" said Maggie. Scott turned to her.

"Souvenir's are quite fun. When I get released, I'm getting punched in the face. For memories, you know. But, yeah, in this case morbid" he turned back round not knowing that Paxton and Maggie were staring at him in shocked.

 **YINSEN: I've seen many wounds like this in my village. The walking dead we called then, because it took a week for the barbs to reach vital organs. I anchored a magnetic suspension systems to the plate. It's holding the shrapnel in place ... at least for now.**

"He saved your life" said Happy, shocked. Tony nodded, already suspecting this.

 **Tony pushes himself up on the cot, his muscles tensing with the struggle. His eyes sweep the cave.**

 **Tony eyes a security camera tucked into one of the corners.**

 **YINSEN: (spotting what Tony was staring at) That's right, smile. We met once, at a technical conference in Bern.**

 **TONY: I don't remember.**

 **YINSEN: You wouldn't. If I'd been that drunk, I wouldn't have been able to stand, much less given a talk on integrated units.**

"Must be in the gene's" said Peggy. Steve snorted, remembering a few occasions that Howard was drunk and yet still as professional as ever.

"Stark men have good genes" said Howard, with a smirk and a wink.

 **TONY: Where are we?**

 **A door slat ripes open and a pair of eyes stare into the cave. Yinsen drops everything he is holding and jumps to his feet, hands on his head.**

 **YINSEN: Stand up! Do as I say! Now!**

"He's a prisoner as much as you are" said Wanda. She never knew that this had happened to Tony. The hell he was going to go through. For the man sitting in front of her. The Tony she knew, had survived this and became stronger for it. Became Iron Man.

 **Tony stands up and Yinsen has to help him lift his hands.**

 **YINSEN: Listen to me, whatever they ask you. Refuse. You understand? You must refuse.**

 **The door opens and Abu Baker enters with two of his men.**

 **TONY: Those are my gun. How did they get my guns?  
**

"How did they get my guns?" asked Tony, shocked.

Pepper, Happy and Rhodey were also shocked.

Was there someone betraying them from inside Stark Industries?

 **YINSEN: Do you understand me? Do as I do.**

 **ABU: (in Arabic) Welcome Tony Stark, the greatest mass murderer in the history of America. It is a great honour.**

 **YINSEN: (translating) He says welcome Tony Stark, the greatest mass murderer in the history of America. He is very honoured.**

"I feel sick." Tony did look pale. Pepper rubbed his back in the hope that it will aid against his nausea.

 **Abu looks Tony up and down like a great price.**

 **ABU: (in Arabic) I want you to build this for me.**

 **YINSEN: He wants you to build the missile. The Jericho missile that you demonstrated.**

"Never" said Tony, the sick feeling still fluttering around his stomach but his face was absolute.

 **ABU: (in Arabic) This one.**

 **TONY: I refuse.**

Nobody even dared to breath.


	7. Author's Note

Hey Guys,

I'm so sorry that I've not updated any of my stories for a very, very, very, very, very, very, long time. A lot has happened to me over the past few years and my writing has taken a very big hit from it.

In between moving out of my parents house, attending college full time and working full time this past year has been seven shades of hell. Now, college is over until late September, I'm planning to have all my current stories finished by then, so expect lots of random uploads as I attempt to finish them for you and for myself so that when college starts up again, I can keep plan when I'm going to write and get into a schedule of uploads every Friday both on and on DeviantART.

This note is appearing on stories that are on hold until the end of July and the start of August, in the hopes that the stories I'm writing now are finished and I can focus on this one for the next month with the end goal of having all stories finished so I can start uploading new ones.

And to the guest reviewer on reviewed on most of my stories, who wrote under the name of "a fan" - thank you so much! I know that my stories have a lot of typos and some of them have horrible plots that when I get the time, I planning to go and edit them or rewrite them into a new story with small changes into the plot (point and example in my Merlin fanfiction titled "What I Would Not" instead of Merlin losing his memories, actually having him deage and then quickly grow up with the Round Table experiencing different phase of village boy Merlin.

And as for your worries about pressuring me. You weren't, and neither was anyone else - my laptop had began to malfunction when I was writing my Psychology report and I had to take it in to get fixed and only got it back today. I was planning to have most of the chapters written and uploading beginning of June but then I had to wait until said laptop was fixed - which it is now so uploads should be starting this Friday at random times.

When I got your review, it made my day - as have everyone's else.

Thank you so much for you patience and sticking by me through thick and thin.

love, EvermoreElements.


End file.
